Penso, logo existo
by Shofis Potter
Summary: James/Lily


**Penso, logo existo.**

Bagunça. Vozes. Muitas vozes. Todas falando ao mesmo tempo. Alunos uniformizados jogavam bolinhas de papel em forma de bilhetes para os amigos sentados mais longe. Outros gargalhavam, como consequência de piadas contadas. Foi então que a porta se abriu; e a sala silenciou-se.

A professora, séria, entrou e fechou a porta. Olhou em volta, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desistiu do que quer que fosse perguntar, e dirigiu-se à sua mesa. Depositou os vários livros que trazia em cima da mesa, fazendo barulho. Voltou-se para a sala e estralou os dedos.

— Bom dia classe.

— Bom dia, Professora Morgan! – a sala respondeu numa só voz.

A professora sorriu, sentando-se em cima da mesa num pulo.

— Ótimo. Vejo que estão animados. – alguns risos puderam ser ouvidos. – Para a aula de hoje, algo simples. – ela puxou a varinha, e ficou brincando com ela, rodando-a entre os dedos. – Muitos de vocês, já devem ter ouvido uma frase muito conhecida. Creio, obviamente, que se muitos já a ouviram, os outros não a ouviram. E que muitos dos que a ouviram sequer sabem o nome do autor. Mas a aula não é de identificação de autores. – Alguns alunos suspiraram, aliviados. A mestra sorriu. – Não hoje.

Ela passou o olhar pelos alunos. Riu mentalmente ao notar que a dupla dinâmica, responsável por grande parte das piadinhas em sala de aula, havia sido separada. Provavelmente pelos amigos. Sorriu condescendente para as "novas" duplas. E fez uma anotação mental para conversar com os amigos da garota ruiva sentada logo ao lado de um deles, a expressão completamente entediada, num primeiro olhar. Não pode deixar de perceber que ela tentava não rir de algo que, a professora não sabia se feliz ou infelizmente, não havia chegado aos seus ouvidos. Pigarreou, ao perceber que conversas haviam começado, e voltou a falar.

— A frase é simples. O que vocês terão de fazer talvez seja um pouco mais complicado. Vocês deverão explorar a frase, e montar uma "tese" – fez aspas comas mãos. Uma dela ainda segurando a varinha. –Algo simples, nada para se descabelar. Vocês têm... – olhou para o relógio. – Vinte minutos, já que eu me atrasei, a partir do momento em que eu fizer a frase aparecer na lousa. – alguns alunos se entreolharam. – E não.. – a professora falou, quando eles começaram a conversar. Todos voltaram a olhá-la. – Não é em duplas. Por favor, Grifinória, vocês já estão no sétimo ano! A interpretação é completamente individual. E vocês devem me entregar o pergaminho com suas conclusões no final da aula. Agora... – voltou a olhar para o relógio. – Preparem-se. – voltou a correr o olhar pela sala. A garota ruiva deu uma cotovelada no seu parceiro de carteira. A professora apontou a varinha para a lousa. – Podem começar.

No momento em que a frase terminou de ser dita pela professora, um raio cinza-azulado saiu da varinha da mestra, e foi se chocar com a lousa. Como se fosse um giz, as letras começaram a se formar, e então os alunos puderam divisar as palavras e montar a frase.

Em letras garrafais, eles puderam ler:

"PENSO, LOGO EXISTO."

Christine Morgan observou, sorrindo, os alunos puxarem seus pergaminhos mais para perto, molharem as penas nos tinteiros e começarem a escrever. Menos a ruiva e sua dupla. Prendeu seu olhar na garota por um momento. Ela olhava fixamente para as palavras escritas na lousa. Parecia pensar. De vez em quando fazia uma careta. Olhando melhor, ela fazia uma careta e mexia um braço. A Professora Morgan levantou uma sobrancelha. Estaria a aluna bem? Pousou o olhar na dupla da garota, e riu silenciosamente, ao descobrir o motivo. O rapaz a cutucava de vez em quando. E levava uma cotovelada, de tempos em tempos.

Pigarreou, o que pareceu chamar a atenção dos dois. Olhou para o rapaz, seriamente. Ele sentou-se direito e puxou o pergaminho para mais perto, com um ar de riso. A professora revirou os olhos. Ali tinha coisa. O que ele iria aprontar?

Voltou seus olhos para a ruiva, e ela sorria. Desviou o olhar, passando-o distraidamente pela classe. Nada fora do comum. Alguns alunos quebrando a cabeça. Outros, no final do pergaminho. Uns dois ou três desenhando. Alguns pergaminhos totalmente em branco. Um coçava a ponta o queixo com a pena. Uma garota murmurava qualquer coisa para a pena de repetição rápida. Vários pergaminhos com pouquíssimas linhas. Outros pela metade. Não queria nem ver quando tivesse que corrigir. Suspirou. Que Merlin a protegesse.

E assim passaram-se os vinte minutos e mais um pouquinho, porque a professora demorou a olhar para o relógio. Aquele decididamente não era seu dia mais pontual.

— Descansem as penas, por favor. O tempo acabou. Não quero saber de ninguém escrevendo nada que não seja o final da palavra. Três. Dois. Um. Pronto...

Os alunos pararam de escrever. Outros continuaram, como se não houvessem escutado a professora. Com um aceno da varinha, ela fez com as penas dos alunos resistentes levitassem sobre as cabeças dos donos.

— Agora... alguém se candidata a ler o que escreveu?

A sala se manteve em silêncio absoluto. A ruiva olhou para o lado oposto ao de sua dupla, buscando o olhar de uma amiga. As duas riram.

— Ninguém? Será que eu terei de sortear? – expressões de completo espanto, talvez medo, puderam ser vistas. A professora sorriu internamente. – Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe tr..

— Eu leio, Chris! – a dupla da ruiva falou, inclinando-se para frente na carteira.

— Professora Morgan.

— Eu prefiro Chris.

— Certo, certo. – chacoalhou a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca. – Queira ler a sua 'tese', Sr. Potter.

— James.

— Eu prefiro Potter.

O moreno a olhou, e piscou. Alguns risos podiam ser ouvidos ecoando pela sala.

— Você não tem jeito, Chris.

— Apenas leia, Potter. Estamos perdendo tempo.

— Certo. – ele sentou-se direito, e pigarreou, comicamente, para continuar no mesmo tom. E ainda gesticulando, deve-se acrescentar. – Se penso e logo existo, quando não penso não existo. Quando não existo, possivelmente não estou vivo, logo estou morto. Se deixei de pensar várias vezes, estive morto várias vezes. Se já estive morto e agora estou pensando, e existindo, então: Existe vida após a morte!

A sala explodiu em risadas. Apenas três pessoas não riram: Lily, que cruzou os braços e bufou; Remus, que escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, balançando a cabeça em negação, e a professora.

— Creio, Sr. Potter, que mesmo que a maioria dos seus colegas tenha rido, essa não é a conclusão que eu esperava ouvir do senhor. Alguém se candidata a replicar a resposta do Sr. Potter?

Várias pessoas, que ainda tinham ares de riso em seus rostos, aquietaram-se. Ninguém se mexeu, até que a garota ruiva levantou a mão. Lily.

— Srta. Evans. Como eu imaginei. Responda, querida.

Lily abaixou a mão, sorrindo cinicamente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

— A sua conclusão, Potter, é completamente equivocada. Mas eu não esperava mais de você. Aliás, eu esperava até menos. Afinal, parece que você pensou! – alguns risos tímidos se fizeram presentes –Agora... não há momentos em que não se pensa. Por mais que a pessoa tente, ela sempre estará pensando. E quando 'não se pensa', se está dormindo. E se você está dormindo, existe. Infelizmente, no seu caso.

A professora bateu palmas.

— Excelente, querida, excelente. E, apenas para complementar, mesmo quando se está dormindo, se pensa. Aliás, se sonha. O sonho é o pensamento do inconsciente. Para a próxima aula...

O sinal bateu, impedindo a conclusão da mestra. Ela sorriu, condescendente.

— Salvos pelo gongo, salvos pelo gongo! Deixem os pergaminhos em cima da minha mesa e podem ir. Estão dispensados.

A balbúrdia que havia no começo da aula voltou, com força total. Lily Evans fechou o tinteiro e o guardou na mochila, juntamente com a pena. Colocou o pergaminho em cima da mesa da mestra, com um sorriso, e saiu da sala com as amigas. James ainda ficou por ali. Juntamente com Sirius, Remus e Peter, que não havia terminado seu dever e tentava convencer a professora. Inutilmente.

**N/A: **Olá meus amores (:  
Dando uma lida aqui em algum desses dias que passou, percebi que precisava reformular a apresentação dessa Short.

Então, tirei e coloquei de novo :D'

Agora, somente uma parte de mim 'fala'. E ninguém mais se assusta com o começo. *-*' #rs

Esta Ceninha, foi baseada em uma comunidade do Orkut '-' pasmem. Eu achei o máximo, e eu podia até escutar o James falando *-*'  
Então, aí está! Reformulada.

**Reviews**, sim? Elas são muito importantes. Sempre. (;

beeijos ;*

' **S**hofiis **P**


End file.
